Into the Light
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: / "Take my hand, princess," Lotor whispered, his gaze piercing hers and his voice enthralling her, "I'll show things you've never known." / Politics & Romance. Featuring: Lotor/Allura; unrequited Lance/Allura; Lance story arc. Rated M in future chapters. CANON


Into the Light

 _"_ _An alliance to the heir of the galra throne could end the war."_

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," Pidge questioned disbelievingly, "We're throwing a dancing party?" Allura turned her head to face the young girl.

"Yes. It will be a gathering of diplomacy, a way to bring us all together in a less formal way. It will help to bolster encouragement for our new… arrangement with the galra," Allura explained. Keith, who was sitting on the steps of the bridge, raised an eyebrow.

"Allura I don't think galrans are the dancing type," Keith said, turning to Lotor, "right?" Lotor locked eyes with the other half galran.

"Quite the contrary. The galran people have several dances and in the past they attended many events such as these. It's just that, in the past few millennia, it hasn't been very common because of the war." Keith looked up at Lotor curiously.

"Okay. But those aren't the same people. Do you really think they will come?"

"They'll have to," Lotor explained, "I'm the emperor and they must follow my instruction. However, if it will work the way we've intended, I have no idea. We've never tried anything like this before. To be honest, I would suspect it will be harder for the coalition to respond as we wish rather than my people."

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"The galrans have to listen to me – they don't really have a choice. If I tell them to be civil and enjoy themselves they'll do so because I am their leader and it is my command, but with the rebels – well, that is an entirely different situation. Convincing them will be much more difficult and require a lot more… legwork," Lotor drew out the last word, looking at Allura while he did so. The princess started up in laughter, then, and soon both Lotor and Allura were giggling together while the rest looked on in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Lance said, jealous at Lotor's ability to make her laugh. Allura had a hand over her mouth, trying to the repress the ferocious giggles coming from her mouth.

"He was just was making a joke because I had… suggested that Lotor dance with me." Allura explained, and with Lance and Pidge scowling at her she realized how that must have sounded.

"As a sign of diplomacy – to show that we are working with the galra rather than fighting them." Lance stood to face Lotor.

"You can dance?!" Lotor's face remained completely passive.

"A little." Lance's eyes narrowed at the galra emperor.

"Geez what can't you do?" His voice was lower and more sarcastic now, and Allura furrowed her brows at his sour tone.

"Lance, stop. He's our ally now," the Princess said, "You'll have to get along with him." Lance stepped back, looking between Lotor and Allura.

"Fine," he huffed, "But I've got my eye on you." He motioned between his eyes and Lotor. Lotor chuckled a bit.

"Only one? Why not the other as well?" Lotor asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. Lance narrowed his eyes as the others laughed. Allura looked then at the emperor, her expression soft and warm.

"I already picked the music. Come with me, I'll show you," she said, taking Lotor's arm and pulling him out of the bridge. Lance watched as they left, trying to keep from grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Lance, you're going to have to accept that she likes him," Hunk said, finally. His words were not abrasive but Lance still growled,

"What? What do you mean she likes him?" Lance knew she did, but he didn't like to hear it out loud.

"It's obvious Lance… I'm sorry, but you know I'm right," Hunk continued, gesturing for Lance to sit beside him on the bridge.

"I don't know if they're necessarily together or anything," Pidge chimed in, her legs tucked to her chest as she sat in her chair comfortably, "maybe she just likes spending time with him because he's Altean." Lance rolled his eyes.

"If it's just because he's an Altean, then why doesn't she spend all her time with Coran?" He said, gesturing at the older man. Coran raised a brow, looking speculatively at the door.

"She does like him. Whether it's romantic or not, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," he said, his hands on his hips. Lance sighed, unable to hide his annoyance. Hunk put his arm around Lance's skinny frame.

"I'm sorry, man. I know you liked her," he said.

"Liked her? I still like her! Am I just supposed to give up just because of that pointy-eared bastard?" Lance's tone was quieter, but he was no less upset.

"Hey, don't call him that," Pidge retorted, "I know you don't like him but without him I wouldn't have my father back! He killed Zarkon, Lance. That's something we were never able to do on our own." Hunk nodded.

"She's right," he said, "He's the one who told us Zarkon would double-cross us. We should have listened to him." Lance groaned, falling back to lie on the floor.

"I know, I know!" Lance sighed again, "I know he's done good stuff, I just- I hate his stupid, perfect hair, and his stupid beautiful face… ugh." Hunk laughed.

"His beautiful face? Maybe Lotor's not the one you're jealous of." Lance whipped around.

"Shut up, Hunk." His brows were knit together. Hunk scoffed,

"Hey! I'm the one comforting you here, lighten up." Lance slumped again, lying on the floor. He didn't really feel much better.

A/N: Hey! This is a new story. This story isn't really well thought out but I'm just having fun writing some chapters! I need that Lotura content in my life. This story will show Lance growing as a character and coming out of his crush on Allura. Other romances involved. Tell me what you think!

Side note - I would totally change Pidge to being agender but I don't know how to write that way. I'm afraid I would mess it up. How would I refer to her in pronoun? If someone would comment and explain that I would love it because then I could finally figure out how to write agender characters.


End file.
